cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
M16
The M16 is an American assault rifle that immediately became the standard weapon of the United States Armed Forces. It saw incredibly extensive use in the Cold War and in the Modern Warfare era, especially in World War III. There are two primary versions of the gun, the Cold War era M16A1 and the Modern era M16A2. M16A2 The M16A2 is the modern version of the M16 rifle, and is the standard weapon of the United States Army and Marine Corps. Description The M16A2 is a very excellent assault rifle with very strong firing power and has great accuracy. It also has a high rate of fire, and on automatic, it gives very great suppression. The gun is made entirely of steel, with a ridged round barrel guard covering most of the longer barrel, an elevated site and a longer magazine. It also has an extended magazine, with the regular clip carrying 32 rounds while the extended clip has 48 rounds. The gun also has three firing modes, a semi mode, a 4 round burst mode and a fully automatic firing mode. History The US Armed forces looked for an improvement of the previous M16A1 rifle that was used in the Taiwan War and the Sino-Indian War. The new improved design was the M16A2, which introduced better handling and firing capabilities. As such, once being introduced in 1985, the M16A2 immediately became the standard weapon of the United States Army and Marine Corps, with the gun going into mass production and millions being created and distributed among most US soldiers and Marines as the standard assault rifle. The gun first saw use by US Marines in the invasion of Panama, and was later used by US and British forces in the Gulf War against Iraqi, Egyptian and Syrian forces. After this, US forces continued widely using the M16A2 in the Second Russian Civil War, the Arabian Civil Wars and Afghanistan War, as well as in other conflicts raging around the globe. US forces have continued to have the M16A2 as the standard weapon from US soldiers and marines, and since the end of the Cold War, the M16A2 is one of the two primary standard weapons used by the German Heer as well, along with the G36 rifle, and the Chinese National Revolutionary Army also used the rifle as their standard weapon. The rifle was very heavily used by US, German and ROC forces in the Second Korean War, and US and German forces used them extremely extensively in World War III, using them to great affect while fighting fiercely in battle with Russian, Chinese and Iranian armies all over Asia, Africa, Europe and the Americas, and the gun has continued to be the standard weapon for both US and German forces since. M16A1 The M16A1 is the early Cold War version of the M16 rifle, and was the standard weapon of the United States Army and Marine Corps in the Cold War. Description The M16A1 has strong firing power and high accuracy, as well as high firing rate, making it an excellent gun that gives great suppression. The gun is entirely made of steel, has a long barrel covered by a triangular barrel covering with ridges lining the top, and possess a 30 round magazine. The rifle is selective fire and has both a semi mode and a fully automatic firing mode. History The M16A1 was introduced in 1960, in order to fulfill a requested weapon to replace the BAR and M2 Carbine rifles, leading to the M16A1. As soon as it was introduced, the M16A1 went into mass production, creating millions of these guns, and they were immediately distributed among most US soldiers and Marines, becoming the standard weapon of the US Army and Marine Corps. With that, US forces widely used the guns in the Indochina Wars, using them against Soviet and Communist rebels. US forces then extremely extensively used the M16A1 guns in the Taiwan War and Sino-Indian War, using them to very great effect while fighting in battles against the Chinese PLA forces. The US forces also heavily used the guns in the Second Palestine Wars against Soviet and Arab forces and also used them in the German Elbe Conflict, as well greatly using them against Soviet forces and Communist rebels in the Indochina Wars, the Simba Wars and the Latin Crisis. German Heer forces and Chinese National Revolutionary Army forces both also very heavily used the guns during the Cold War. The M16A1 also saw some service by US forces in the Invasion of Panama and the Gulf War, before it was completely replaced by the improved M16A2 rifle by the mid 1990s. In Cimil's World The M16 guns are incredibly commonly seen in franchises that have a Cold War or Modern Warfare setting, such as the Call of Duty, Battlefield and Steve N' Greg franchises. Trivia Category:Weapons